Panic
by DizZyFiction
Summary: Song Fic. Panic At the Disco, Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes. I thought some of the lyrics could be applied to Casino Night. Please read nad review.


_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Strike one. On this particular night, the world was against Jim Halpert. He stood in the shadows outside of the Dunder Mifflin building, desperately trying to hold on to whatever part of his soul had survived its latest defeat. The cold cement wall behind him was the only thing holding him up, saving him from crashing pathetically on to the damp ground beneath him. All of his insides ached like he had never felt before. The lump in his throat felt like it was drowning him and he found it getting increasingly harder to breath. Suddenly, he felt like if he did not move from that spot he would get stuck there forever. As he entered back into the warehouse he didn't notice anyone around him, the only person he was looking for was not there. His eyes skimmed over the crowd, everyone was still there. In all the years he had worked with her Angela had always been her emergency ride home, and he had never known her to be a public transportation kind of girl. He quickly ran back upstairs to the elevator. As soon as the door opened he could smell her perfume, she was still in the building.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

On what seemed like the longest elevator ride ever Jim could feel his heart beating against his chest. The last time he had been this nervous was when they ate dinner along on top of the roof. He has tried so hard to impress her that night, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. He opened the door slowly, careful not to make any noise. As soon as he entered the small hallway he would here her voice. She sounded so scared as she spoke to what sounded like her mother. For the first time that night he realized that she was just as confused as he was. Logic meant nothing anymore, emotions and hormones he hadn't felt since high school were suddenly running ramped on his insides. Suddenly, he was moving towards her.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

At this point there was no such thing as turning back. He had intended on showing her what she meant to him, and wasn't going to leave until he was sure she knew. As soon as she saw him he could see the panic in her face. She hadn't expected him to come looking for her. She tried to speak, but her words meant nothing to him right now. Her dress felt soft under his shaking fingers as he wrapped his arms around her. She stopped trying to explain herself the minutes there lips touched. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when he felt her hand rest on his chest. She was simply touching him and not trying to push him away. After only a few seconds of complete content there moment was up, now all they had was the silence.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

For only a few seconds he poured his heart out to her, letting her know so much in only one sentence. He felt his weight shift underneath him when she spoke. Her voice sounded different then it had outside, there was no shame. He tried his luck again, needing to feel her body pressed against his. Strike two. As quickly as they had finally connected, he lost her again. He watched as she walked away from him and made her way back to someone that would never appreciate her like he had. He was surprised when the hurt didn't return, but then again he couldn't feel anything. He was so numb that he couldn't even feel alone.


End file.
